legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S2 P8/Transcript
(Amanda is seen in her cell restrained to the wall) Amanda:.... (Daniel and Adam run up to the door) Daniel: *Gasp* Amanda! Amanda: *Looks forward* Daniel? Adam: And me! Amanda: Oh thank god, you guys came for me! Daniel: Why wouldn't we? Can't let our best friend get tortured by a bunch of fanatics. Amanda: They didn't actually torture me. Yet. Daniel: Still, can't let it happen either way. (Burning Sun appears and breaks the door down, letting the two inside) Daniel: Adam, help me get these restraints off her. Adam: Right! (The two go over and start to free Amanda from the restraints. She then jumps down rubbing her wrist) Daniel: There! Adam: All be- (Amanda then hugs the two) Amanda: Thanks guys! Daniel: *Blushes a bit* Y-Yeah, don't mention it. Adam: We're heroes after all. (Amanda lets go of the two smiling) Daniel: You in any pain? Amanda: No, but those restraints really did a number on my wrists and ankles. Daniel: Well maybe Slimy can help you out with that later. Amanda: Heh, I wouldn't be opposed to it. Adam: Well come on, let's get out of here before reinforcements show up! Amanda: Good idea! Cinder might be on her way! Daniel: Then we need to go fast! (The three run out of the cell. Upstairs, Slimer is seen holding Adriana) Adriana: *Growls* LET GO!! Slimer: No! Batty: Wow now that I see you up close, you are VERY pretty. Slimer: Yeah. Look at how big her chest is. Adriana: Who said you could look at- AHH! HEY STOP POKING!! Slimer: What? Adriana: You! Stop! Slimer: I'm not doing anything. Adriana: I can see you poking me! Slimer: Man you need to lighten up. Oh! Batty, all right if I give her a belly rub? Adriana: W-Wait what?! Batty: Go for it. Slimer: Yes! (Slimer starts to lift up Adriana's shirt) Adriana: W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!! I DO NOT GIVE MY CONSENT!!! Oliver: Jeez, they're weird. Slimer: Here it comes! Adriana: NO!! Amanda: Okay Slimer that's enough. (The 3 look at Amanda and the others) Batty; Amanda you're okay! Slimer: Aww come on Amanda just a little rub? Amanda: We have to get out of here guys! Slimer: But- Amanda: Look, will it help if I let you take her with us? Slimer: *Gasp* YAY!! Adriana: What?! NO!! Slimer: You get to stay with us now! Adriana: *Groans* Daniel: Now come on! Before Cinder gets here! Batty: Right! Oliver: Let's move! (The group runs outside toward the bikes) Adam: Over there! Daniel: We can drive out on- (A fireball then lands next to Daniel. He turns to find Cinder approaching down the road) Cinder:.... Daniel; Cinder. Adam: Oh shit! Oliver: GET ON THE BIKES NOW!!! (The group all gets on the bikes as Cinder continues tossing fireballs) Daniel: Shit shit shit! Adam: DRIVE!!! Adriana: CINDER HELP!!! Daniel: NOPE!!! (The heroes then drive off on the bikes) Adriana: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Cinder watches the heroes leave with a glare) Cinder:.....Adriana. You failed once again. (Cinder turns and starts to leave as a portal opens in front of her. The scene then cuts to the heroes arriving at Amanda's house. The heroes enter the house with Adriana struggling in Slimer's grasp) Adriana: *Growls* GODDAMMIT!! LET!! GO!! Daniel: Phew! Adam: We made it! Adriana: YOU BASTARDS!! Slimer: Jeez she's a loud one. Adriana: WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL PAY!! CINDER WILL COME FOR ME!! Oliver: You sure? Adriana: Yes! Adam: I doubt that. Adriana: What do you mean!? I'm important to the Mistress! Daniel: To her, you're nothing but a pawn Adriana. Adriana: What?! Daniel: They're just using you Adriana. You know that. Adriana: I-I... Daniel: Just consider it over. Cinder isn't saving you and neither is the Insurgency. Adriana:..... (Adriana looks down) Amanda: Awww it's okay Adriana. You still have us as friends! Adriana:………………………… Oliver:.... Batty: Slimer I think that's your cue. Slimer: Yay! Time for that belly rub! Adriana:...…………… Amanda: Hmmm, hold on Slimer. Slimer: Aw come on! Amanda: Adriana? Adriana:............................ Amanda: Adriana, if it helps, you can join our group. Adriana: ! Why the hell would I do that?! Why would I join the group I'm trying to fight?! Amanda: Because. You're a friend. Adriana: I-.....I.... Daniel:... Adam;.... Amanda: Come on. Leave that life behind and be a hero. Please. Adriana: But I AM a hero. I'm trying to improve everyone's life. Amanda: But you're working for the villain to do it. Work with us, and I promise we'll make things better. The right way. Adriana:...……….. Amanda: Here. I have a room you can stay in. Give it some thought. Adriana:....I'll think about it. Amanda: Okay. Slimer: Can I rub her belly now? Amanda: No Slimer. Let her go for now. Slimer: Awwww! Fine. (Slimer lets Adriana go) Amanda: It's the fourth room on the right. Adriana: Thanks. (Adriana goes and heads toward the room) Slimer: Now what? Amanda: Well if it makes you feel better, I could use a massage from all the pain in my wrists and ankles. Slimer: *Gasp* Okay! Daniel: Well, while you guys do that, we're gonna go play some video games! Adam: Yeah! Oliver: Let's go! (The three boys run off as Slimer covers Amanda in slime) Slimer: Ready? Amanda: Go for it. (Amanda lies down on the couch as the slime massages her body) Amanda: *Sighs with relief* Now if this isn't heaven, I don't know what is.... Slimer: I'm happy to help! Amanda: I know you are Slimy. I know you are. (Slimer smiles as does Amanda. The scene then cuts to Cinder meeting with the Insurgency in their factory) Insurgent #1: She....She what? Insurgent #4: Gone? Cinder: That's right. Your leader is gone. She failed you. Insurgents:...... Cinder: But. Your Mistress still needs your help. Continue working with us, and we'll make sure your home is brought back to order, the way it should be! Insurgent #3: Yeah! Insurgent #5: We'll do it! Cinder: Good. (The Insurgents cheer) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels